


Technically Odd

by Yoshirueme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha!Rivaille, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Eren's Baby, Fluff, Heterochromia Iridum, Knotting, Levi Twins, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Eren, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Slight Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, twin!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshirueme/pseuds/Yoshirueme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Eren's luck. As if being in heat wasn't enough of a burden, now he gets called in at the most inconvenient time to cover a shift at Ymir's club.</p><p>And, even worse, there's a mysterious alpha in the corner that seems to have an interest in the omega... Well, Eren supposes it could be worse. For example, there could be two instead of just one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night

Eren sighed as more people poured in through the entrance of Club Sina. The place was already packed with visitors, and employees were scrambling to deliver drinks and fulfill orders. It was getting very frustrating for the brunet; after all, he had just started his heat, and the overpowering scent of courting alphas was making his knees weak. 

Eren was lucky that he had remembered to take his suppressants yesterday. Although, all they did was prevent the effects of his heat from escaping his own body. Because of that, he could feel everything, but nobody could sense it. It was especially hard on the brunet when he was out in a public place, but he had already promised to help Ymir with her club.

After a few employees got sick and didn’t bother to warn the owner that they wouldn’t be at work on Friday night, Ymir realized that her club would be severely understaffed on one of the busiest nights of the week.

Eren was desperately called in to help, even though he was never scheduled for Fridays. It was lucky that he happened to be free; after all, Ymir was a good friend of the brunet, and he would do everything in his power to help her out of a tight situation. Even if that meant suffering through his heat in the worst of places.

So, on Friday night, Eren found himself hectically delivering drinks to tables along with Sasha and Christa. Only women served the customers, usually (Eren was a bartender), but the club was lacking runners to bring the orders to the right tables. That was how the brunet was forced into a long sleeved white shirt and crisp black slacks that resembled the servers’ uniforms, instead of his usual bartender uniform, and pushed into the fray of people with a tray full of drinks. The outfit was given to him courtesy of one of the dancers, who happened to have it in his closet. 

Although the current bartenders, Connie and Jean, were goading him all night, Eren was happy to be helping Ymir and getting extra cash on the side. Even if it meant bringing orders to rude, drunken pigs that had already tried to feel him up more than once. In actuality, he wanted to knock a few of their teeth out, but he couldn’t do that without serious consequences. Instead, the brunet simply smiled tightly and bit his tongue, wary of angering the paying customers. At this point, the omega should’ve been absolutely begging to be touched, but he was too repulsed to give in to his heat-induced desires.

 

It was a few hours into Eren’s shift. Reiner had just finished his routine, and Annie was starting hers. After working at the club for 2 months, Eren had grown oblivious to all of the dancers’ provocative displays. At first, the 21 year old had blushed furiously when he saw the routines, but after so long, he was used to the skimpy clothing and suggestive dancing.

“Eren! I have a grey goose martini to be delivered to table 17!” Jean shouted from the bar. Eren quickly walked over and reached for the drink. Just before he made contact with the martini glass, Jean slapped his hand away. Eren looked up and glowered.

“What the fuck was that for, Secretariat?” he demanded. Jean just tsked.

“I just spent 15 minutes cleaning that damn glass because a short-ass alpha insisted on me washing it three times in a row. Don’t you dare put your filthy paws on it, just grab the tray and take it over,” Jean insisted fiercely. Eren just sighed and grabbed the tray, holding it shoulder-level to avoid dropping it. 

“Fine, fine, whatever. Damn horse-face,” the brunet grumbled as he walked away, heading towards the left side of the stage. 

Table 17 was actually a booth situated about 10 feet away from the side of the stage. As Eren approached the booth, weaving through dancing bodies, he spotted a man sitting on the left side of the table. He was by himself, which was a rather odd sight for a nightclub. “He could just be waiting for someone,” Eren reasoned in his mind, studying the man further as he got even closer.

Upon closer inspection, Eren saw that the man had pale skin, illuminated by the shifting colored lights of the club. His hair was a sleek, dark shade of black, and most of it was slicked back, with a few loose strands falling over his face slightly. As the man shifted in his seat, Eren noticed that his eyes were gray, almost silver, and very cold. “No wonder he doesn’t have company,” Eren thought. “He’s probably scaring everyone away with that glare of his.”

The raven wore a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, but that was about all Eren could tell from that far away. Within seconds, the brunet had closed the distance and was setting the tray down on the table. The man glanced at Eren’s hand and his eyes glimmered with approval when he saw it touching only the tray.

“I have one Grey Goose martini for you, sir,” Eren announced. The man grabbed the glass and set it on the table, then turned to look at the server. Eren was planning on nodding in farewell and going on his way, but there was something in the man’s silver eyes that kept him glued to the spot.

He hadn’t noticed before, but the man was insanely attractive. Eren was so focused on the man’s features that he hardly noticed that he was actually speaking to him.

Eren blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?” he said, leaning closer. Then man narrowed his eyes, but repeated himself nonetheless.

“I said, did that horse-faced bartender clean this glass properly?” Eren nodded curtly in response.

“Three times, just liked you asked, sir,” he reported. The dark-haired man kept staring at Eren, making the brunet squirm. It was obvious that this man was an alpha, if his dominant presence was anything to go by. His piercing gaze was making Eren hot, and he didn’t like that. He was supposed to be in control!

Eren straightened his back abruptly. “Well, if that’s all you need, I’ll be going now,” Eren said in a clipped tone. The teal-eyed boy pretended not to see the glimmer in the man’s eyes and the slight curl of his mouth as he walked away.

Throughout the night, the omega could feel the dark-haired alpha’s silver eyes on him. It was immensely distracting, but Eren stubbornly kept at it. After all, he had promised Ymir that he would help. As an omega, he hated feeling useless. So he did everything in his power to be the best server he could be, while suppressing his heat at the same time.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Eren’s side that Friday night. Just half an hour before his shift was over, just 30 more minutes until he was free, Ymir approached him with a serious look on her face. 

“What is it, Ymir? I swear I didn’t do anything wrong,” Eren said quickly. Ymir shook her head. 

“No, that’s not it. You’ve been a great help tonight, Eren,” she assured him. Eren started to relax, but then Ymir kept speaking. “Actually, I’m here to ask you for a favor.” The owner turned and pointed discreetly to the left side of the stage, directly at the alpha that Eren had been trying to avoid, and the brunet felt a sinking in his gut. 

“Do you see that man sitting at that table?” Eren just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. “Well, he’s actually a VIP member here and he’s highly influential. He’s never been here while you were here, because he’s been on a business trip for the past few months. Anyways, his brother failed to meet up with him, and he wants you to be his substitute for the rest of the night.”

Eren gaped at Ymir. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” When Ymir stayed silent, Eren continued frantically. “Ymir, you’re not serious, right?? You know that I’m in heat!” his voice lowered drastically, but Ymir grimaced just the same.

“Yeah, I know Eren, but what could I do? He has the power to shut down this whole club! He even paid a handsome amount just for half an hour of your time. Come on, you just have to sit and talk with him for a bit! Please, Eren…” The brunet sighed as his friend trailed off. 

“Dammit,” he scowled. Without responding to Ymir, he grudgingly stalked off to the table. 

Ymir had said that Eren would have to spend a half-hour with the man, but she had never told him anything about keeping his attitude in check. Eren practically stomped up to the table, ignoring the man’s smirk, and plopped down on the seat opposite of him.

Crossing his arms, Eren spoke first. “Hi, I’m Eren. Let’s get a few things straight: It’s two in the morning, I got called in for a shift I never work to wind up doing a job I never do, I’m tired, and I want to go home. I’m not exactly in a chatty mood. So I feel no obligation to show you any respect, and you’ll have to deal with it.” Throughout his whole little speech, his instincts were screaming at him to stop, to duck his head and submit to the alpha. Eren fought it with malice, locking his muscles and grinding his teeth. 

The man raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his impassive face. “Sounds like someone forgot to take his morning shit. Why are you so defensive? All I want is to sit here with you for a bit and look at those pretty eyes.”

Eren snorted, trying to hide the blush that was starting to appear. The alpha was trying to weaken him with his pheromones at this point, although subtly. Even though he was being discreet, Eren could still feel the overpowering need to bare his neck in submission. His hands tightened around his arms.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, alpha. Although, it seems that bribery does at least get you my company,” Eren snarled, glaring at him fiercely.

The man seemed to ignore Eren’s accusation. “Ah, they’re glowing now. That’s a sight to see,” he breathed, leaning forwards and resting his head in his hand. Eren swallowed back a whimper as those silver eyes bore into him.

“W-what’s your name, anyway?” Eren cursed himself mentally for allowing that stutter. “I’d rather not sit here for 30 minutes without knowing the name of my captor.”

“Captor?” the raven replied, tilting his head to the side. “Interesting word choice…Do you really think of me that lowly? We’ve only been talking for a few minutes.” 

Eren sneered. “Well, forgive me if I feel resentful towards a jackass alpha who thinks he can get everything he wants just by throwing some money around. Your name, please.”

The man leaned over the table, getting even closer to Eren. The omega’s breath hitched, almost paralyzed as the alpha approached him. Despite the fact that his body was going haywire due to his heat, Eren threw his best glare at the approaching alpha. The raven smirked. “You’re a feisty one,” he murmured, before leaning in and brushing his lips against Eren’s ear and lightly sniffing the scent gland on his neck. This time, the brunet couldn’t stop the shiver that went through his body. His senses were going crazy, and he felt dizzy. “Call me Levi,” the man said, and darted his tongue out to lick the shell of the omega’s ear lightly.

Eren gasped as the man, Levi, leaned back and stood up. The raven looked at Eren, panting in the booth’s seat, and smirked. “I hope to see you around, Eren.”

With that, Levi grabbed his coat and exited the building. 

“Thirty minutes my ass,” Eren muttered, sinking down into the leather of the seat weakly. 

 

 

As soon as Eren got home, he practically ran to his bed and ripped off his clothes. He had just spent a whole night in heat while in close proximity of countless others, not to mention the fact that not an hour ago, an extremely attractive alpha had tried to seduce him. It was no wonder that the brunet was feeling like fire was flowing through him.

In no time, Eren was on his knees, ass in the air as his hands simultaneously worked his cock to full hardness and teased his small entrance. Eren let out a loud whimper, and for once was glad that his sister had insisted on getting an apartment with soundproof walls. 

One finger pushed into his hole easily, thanks to all of the slick that had gathered, and Eren keened into the pillow. His right hand pumped up and down his cock quickly, thumbing over the tip and giving just the right amount of pressure to make the brunet go insane. 

Eren tried so hard not to picture him, the illusive alpha and his piercing silver eyes, but he couldn’t withhold the fantasies. Oh, how much he wanted that man to hold him down against the bed and fuck him until he couldn’t see straight.

The brunet moaned, working another finger into his opening and picturing Levi fingering him instead. Leaning over his body and licking a stripe up his neck. "Nnnhh... Oh god,"Eren sobbed as he pumped his length furiously. He pictured the alpha running his hand through his brown hair before grabbing it and pulling it roughly. Levi would pull out his cock and rut it against Eren, letting it catch against his hole every once in a while, but never allowing him the pleasure of being filled. 

Eren let out another sob. He was so close, dammit! By now, he had three fingers in and was ramming them back and forth vigorously. “L-le--” Eren whimpered before clamping down his jaw. “There is no way in hell I’m going to say his name,” he thought desperately as tears started to gather in his eyes. 

But in the end, he couldn’t resist. “Ah! L-levi!” he gasped, prodding his fingers against his prostate. “Yes, there, right there Levi! Yes, mmnnhhh,” Eren moaned. With one last call of the alpha’s name, Eren released into his hand. Shudders wracked through his body as he rolled his hips forward, riding out his orgasm. 

The omega collapsed on his side, breathing heavily. The most annoying thing about heats was that they went on for days, and heightened his sex drive enormously. Eren sighed as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his gut not 10 minutes later.

“It’s gonna be a long weekend,” he thought.


	2. The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *please note that I added a previously forgotten tag (incest). If this makes you uncomfortable for any reason, please don't read any further. Of course, there's not a copious amount, because Levi and Rivaille will be fighting each other over who gets Eren the whole time XD*
> 
> Here's part 2! For the few of you who were wondering if there was going to be any more than 2 chapters, I'm sorry to say that I don't have anything else planned at the moment. If I have free time, I might consider writing a short, fluffy 3rd chapter about the three boys living together in the future, but for now, I'm going to leave it at this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun was just starting to reach its highest point in the sky when Eren decided to get some fresh air. It was stifling to be holed up in his room, the overpowering scent of his heat driving him crazy. It was dangerous to go out in the middle of heat, but the brunet had made sure to take his suppressants again. Besides, the prospect of being refreshed by the outside was much more appealing than hiding away from the world the entire weekend.

It was easy to deal with his heat when there weren't many people around. Eren hummed as he strolled down the sidewalk. It was a lovely day outside; there were barely any clouds in the sky, and there was a light breeze. As the omega approached the small cafe a few blocks away from his apartment, he made the decision to go in and grab a cup of coffee. After all, Eren had noticed that coffee was somewhat helpful with lowering the effects of his heat.

The bell above the door jingled as Eren walked in. It seemed like there was only a few people there; good. The brunet approached the counter and gave the small blonde barista his order. Within minutes, he had paid, received his drink, and was sitting at a table by a window.

Eren sipped at his drink and sighed with content. He loved going to local cafes; there was something charming about their homey atmospheres that made Eren want to curl up and sleep there for a while. With nothing else to do, the brunet turned his head and scanned the room, not searching for anything in particular. 

He spotted a girl with brown hair that was practically attacking the pastries on the plate in front of here, accompanied by a guy with a buzz cut that looked very exasperated. Eren chuckled quietly. A few tables past them, there were a couple of girls that looked like they were dating. The brunette kept whispering into the blonde's ear, which would make the latter's face light up like a firetruck every time. To give them privacy, Eren moved on and looked at the last occupied table, which was a booth in the corner of the cafe.

As soon as Eren’s eyes fell on a rather small person with jet black hair whose back was turned to him, he let out a strangled sound and shifted his whole body the opposite way. “There’s no way that can be him, right?!?” Eren thought frantically, stealing a small glance back to the corner quickly. The man had turned his head to look out of the window, and Eren could just make out the similar profile of Levi, the alpha from last night. “Shit!!” The brunet turned back around and squeezed his eyes shut. “Why the hell is Levi here??” Eren thought, running a hand through his hair.

His heartbeat was picking up, which was doing a hell of a lot to his heat-induced body. Eren focused his attention on his breathing, trying to calm down his hyperactive libido. It wasn’t doing much good, though. Already, Eren could feel his slick seeping through his boxers, and he wriggled his hips helplessly. At this point, even the suppressants couldn’t mask the light scent that was wafting from Eren’s body. 

It was just a matter of time before the alpha smelt him. In fact, Eren could hear the light footsteps approaching him now. “Dammit, dammit, dammit,” Eren cursed quietly. He glared at the napkin holder menacingly, as if it were the reason for all of his problems. He didn’t move his gaze as he sensed another body joining him on the opposite side of his table.

“Hello,” the smooth baritone shot through Eren, keeping him rooted to his seat. 

“Hi,” the omega choked out. “Do you want something? I thought that last night was enough for you. If you wanted to talk to me again, you could’ve just gone back to the club,” Eren pointed out. He really tried to keep the edge out of his voice, he really did, but the alpha was kind of agitating him. At this rate, the brunet was going to be face first on a bed, getting fucked ruthlessly in five minutes flat.

“What are you talking about? Well, never mind that for now…Why are you staring at the napkins? It’s rude to ignore people, you know,” the raven said, and Eren could just hear the smirk in his voice. That damn bastard. Eren lifted his head to glare at the raven, braced for the worst when he met those silver eyes, only to be thoroughly shocked when he saw light blue. 

“Um…What?” Eren said in a daze. That’s not right…His eyes were silver, right? He didn’t imagine that, did he? Eren was further confused when he noticed that this man’s face was fractionally different than Levi’s. They both shared the same hair and impassive expression, but this man had fuller lips and higher cheekbones than the other. Not to mention the glaringly obvious fact that their eyes were completely different colors.

“Uh….” the brunet trailed off. “Did you happen to get facial surgery and colored contacts sometime in the last ten hours?” The man blinked a few times. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he replied. 

“I’m talking about the fact that you look completely different than last night, when we met!” Eren’s voice raised, and he ducked his head a bit when a few of the other customers shot him curious glances. “What the hell are you trying to do, Levi?”

The man’s mouth twitched upwards. “Oh, that’s what you’re on about,” he smirked. Eren glowered at him, about to snap at him again for his condescending attitude, but the man interrupted him. “And here I thought that I had the bad luck to try and court a deranged omega. It seems like he just got to you first, though…But you don’t smell like you’ve been claimed, so what gives?” the man mused, making Eren even more frustrated.

“What the hell—“ Eren snapped, but the man interrupted him again.

“Well, it’s obvious that you’re in heat right now, brat. I’m just trying to figure out how Levi hasn’t fucked you senseless yet if you met him first. I guess that pleasure is given to me now, though.” The brunet swallowed hard. The confusion had made him temporarily forget about his heat, but now that the asshole had mentioned it, the effects were back in full force. Eren let out a little whimper and shifted in his seat. “Listen, y-you bastard, what the fuck are you playing at? You’re Levi, aren’t you?” 

Before the blue-eyed man could respond, the bell above the door chimed, and in stepped a man who was practically identical to the one in front of Eren. As this one turned his head and met Eren’s, the brunet found a small relief in the fact that this man’s eyes were actually silver. This was definitely Levi.

“Okay, I’m not sure what’s going on, but I think I’m just gonna go back to my apartment and sleep,” Eren stated as Levi approached the duo. 

“Wait, don’t leave,” the man across from him purred, reaching a hand over to grasp Eren’s arm. The contact had the omega reeling, and his knees gave out as he fell back into the plush seat.

“Hands off, Rivaille!” Levi barked, grabbing his doppelganger’s arm and wrenching it away from Eren.

“R-rivaille?” Eren stuttered, looking between the two men with confusion.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Levi scowled. “This is my twin brother, Rivaille.” The other man, Rivaille, smirked and tipped his head towards Eren.

“A pleasure to meet you, omega,” Rivaille said. “What’s your name, by the way? I like to know the names of the people I fuck beforehand, see.”

“Oh fuck off, Rivaille, I found Eren first. He’s mine,” Levi growled. The twins glared at each other, both alphas trying to claim their territory. Eren was practically melting into the seat beside them. 

If he didn’t get something inside of him soon, he was going to go insane. The omega could feel his slick running down his legs, and he let out a whimper that seemed to get the alphas’ attention. The twins whipped their heads to stare hungrily at Eren, who was becoming a whining mess on the chair.

“Levi, I know we have rules, but just this one time…” Rivaille murmured to his brother. The silver-eyed man scowled. 

“….Fine. Just this once,” he relented. Within seconds, Eren had been scooped up into Levi’s arms and Rivaille was leading the trio towards a black Ferrari. The alpha’s arms wrapped around Eren were driving him crazy, and he let out a low moan.

Levi readjusted his hold on the squirming alpha. “Ssshh, it’ll be fine. We’ll take care of you,” the raven murmured.

 

Not 10 minutes later, Eren was being ushered into a very nice Victorian house. The front door was closed and locked, and the omega was carried up the stairs. Now that he was in their home, Eren was completely overwhelmed by the dominating scents. Levi’s fragrance smelled like tea and clean sheets, whereas Rivaille’s aroma smelled more like trees and the ocean. When they combined together, they made Eren leak through his pants in desperation.

“I-I need…n-need,” Eren whimpered. Levi tossed him onto a king sized bed in the center of a dark room, and Rivaille followed his twin and the omega onto the mattress.

“Do you want our cocks?” Rivaille murmured, reaching down to stroke Eren’s face. The omega nuzzled into the warm hand, then gasped as he felt Levi’s hands rubbing over his nipples through his shirt. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Levi said as he continued to squeeze and pull at the omega’s nipples. Rivaille began running his hands up and down Eren’s sides and leaving trails of kisses around his neck, dangerously close to his scent gland. The blue-eyed man inhaled heavily and sighed.

“You smell fucking amazing, too. You’re being so good for us,” he praised Eren, who mewled loudly. Levi started to unbutton Eren’s shirt, but Rivailled turned and snarled. 

“I wanted to undress him,” he growled.

“Too fucking bad. I’ll be the one to take him first, too, so you might as well deal with it.”

“You bastard! Your dick is going nowhere near Eren until I mark him!”

“P-please, somebody touch me, I can’t t-take it!!” Eren whined, thrashing around the bed underneath the twins. If both of the alphas weren’t going to do anything, dammit, then he was. The omega reached down and yanked off his shorts and his underwear at once, and slipped the shirt off of his shoulders easily. Then, he lay back and stroked his cock, looking up at the alphas with hooded eyes.

The twins watched him for a bit, taking in every little whimper and jerk of the omega’s hips, before they couldn’t hold back any longer. Rivaille leaned down and pulled Eren’s hand away from his cock gently, replacing it with his mouth. Levi resumed toying with Eren’s nipples and started sucking marks into the omega’s neck. “Ah!! Mmnn—hah…L-Levi,” Eren moaned into his hand. 

Levi shot his brother a look, and Rivaille responded by kicking his twin brother’s side and sucking harshly on Eren’s cute cock. The omega gasped, his hands flying to Rivaille’s hair and his back arching off the bed.

“Rivaille!! D-don’t stop, please don’t s-stop,” Eren begged as his hands tangled in the blue-eyed man’s black hair. Rivaille glanced at his brother triumphantly. Levi just let out a huff and continued marking up the omega’s body.

After a few minutes of teasing, Eren sat up a bit and gently took the alphas’ hands off of his body. “I-I wanna make you guys feel good, too,” he pouted, looking up at the twins through his lashes. Both Levi and Rivaille’s cocks jumped at the seductive display.

“Fuck, whatever you want, babe,” Rivaille groaned, taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants. Levi followed suit. Soon, Eren was on his knees in front of both of the alphas. One of his hands was working over Rivaille’s cock, thumbing the slit before stroking him furiously, while the other hand was steadying Levi’s hips as the omega licked up and down his dick. 

Eren flicked his tongue over the head of Levi’s cock, then opened his mouth wide and took him deep down his throat. Levi moaned and grasped Eren’s brown hair roughly. It seemed like the omega liked that, because he let out a hum around Levi’s dick that felt absolutely heavenly.

The brunet didn’t forget about Rivaille, though. He applied just the right amount of pressure to the raven’s cock, gliding his hand up and down his shaft at a fast pace. A few minutes went by before Eren switched, taking Rivaille’s cock into his mouth and jerking Levi off at the same time.

“F-fuck,” Levi choked. “Gonna knot you so hard, Eren. Your gonna take all of our cum like a good boy, right?” Eren whimpered nodded his head as he bobbed up and down Rivaille’s length.

“Enough,” Rivaille commanded, pulling Eren’s head back by his hair. Eren reluctantly let go of Levi’s dick and came off of Rivaille’s own cock with a lewd pop. 

“Are you finally gonna fill me up now, alphas?” Eren asked, leaning back on the bed and spreading his legs open wide.

Rivaille and Levi practically shoved each other out of the way to try and get in between the omega’s legs, which were wet with his slick.

“Alright, you can take his ass first. I already got his mouth first,” Levi muttered grudgingly, moving over to Eren's side. 

“Hell yes!” Rivaille growled. Eren watched through lust-clouded eyes as the raven pressed a few fingers to his hole. “You’re so wet, darling,” the man whispered, rubbing his fingers around Eren’s entrance teasingly. “So slicked up and ready to take both of us.” Levi had moved to cradle the omega’s head in his lap, so Eren turned and licked at his erection while Rivaille worked in the first finger.

Since Eren had stretched himself last night, it was only a little bit longer before Rivaille had four fingers plunging into the omega’s ass. “Gotta get you ready for both of our cocks, love. I need to stretch you nice and proper.” Eren was whimpering and crying out, but Levi was doing his best to silence the brunet with his own mouth. The raven licked Eren’s lips and shoved his tongue into Eren’s mouth, easily dominating the omega.

“You ready to take my cock now, love?” Rivaille asked as he rutted his dick between Eren’s cheeks.

“God, y-yes, give it to me,” Eren whined. Rivaille threw one of Eren’s tan legs over his shoulder, turning the boy onto his side slightly, and slowly slid into the omega’s welcoming heat. Eren shuddered and keened as Rivaille’s dick stretched him further and further. He was bigger than Eren thought he would be.

“Shit, you’re so goddamn big,” Eren panted. Levi distracted the omega by latching onto one of his nipples, swirling his tongue around the nub and biting down lightly. Eren was being completely immersed with feelings, and he loved every second of it.

Rivaille rocked his hips slowly, getting Eren used to the feeling, and then proceeded to thrust deeper. Eren took Levi’s cock back into his mouth, wetting it obscenely. Levi looked at Rivaille. “How is he?” he asked his twin.

“Amazing,” the other moaned, gripping Eren’s thighs harder. “So tight, so hot—fuck!” 

“Let me join you, then,” Levi suggested. Rivaille grunted in approval and proceeded to shift Eren and himself so that the raven was lying on his back against the pillows and the omega was resting on his chest. His twin approached them and caged Eren’s body with his arms. “Can you take my cock and Rivaille’s at the same time, Eren? Will you be good for us?” 

Eren whimpered and nodded his head, which was turned to the side, exposing his neck. Levi leaned down and bit Eren’s scent gland harshly while sliding into Eren’s hole alongside his brother’s dick. 

“A-ahhh!” Eren screamed as he felt his hole stretching to accommodate two large cocks. He felt so damn full! The twins waited patiently as the omega struggled to adjust to the huge intrusion. Levi was littering his neck with kisses, while Rivaille was drawing soothing patterns into his hips and whispering reassurances in the omega’s ear.

The discomfort slowly started to fade away, and Eren gave an experimental roll of his hips. He gasped at the feeling. The twins took that as a sign to move, so they did. Both of the ravens took turns plunging into Eren’s hypersensitive body. At the same time, Eren ground his hips down, trying to take both of them in deeper.

“D-damn, you were right, he’s as hot as a f-fucking furnace,” Levi growled. 

“I k-know, it’s—shit!—incredible, right?” Rivaille replied, grinning cheekily over Eren’s shoulder.

The omega had been reduced to moans and whimpers at this point, no longer capable of forming words. It just took one thrust of Levi’s hips to hit his sweet spot, making his back arch impossibly.

“SHIT!” Eren yelled. The twins smirked mischievously and shifted Eren so that every time one of them plunged in, they hit his prostate dead on. “F-fuck, damn—aahhh…mmnnhh..ngh,” Eren panted. He could feel his release coming fast, and he noticed that the dicks inside him were growing bigger too. The omega groaned as his hole was stretched even more thanks to the alphas’ growing knots.

“Y-yeah, that’s it, fucking knot me, fill me up with your cum. D-don’t let a drop out, I want it all,” Eren moaned. The twins groaned simultaneously, and released into Eren’s greedy hole. 

Eren shuddered and came with a loud cry as he felt their hot cum shoot into him. There was something that was so immensely satisfying about feeling an alpha release inside an omega. It just felt right, for some reason.

Eren collapsed onto Rivaille’s chest, and Levi fell onto Eren. They rested there in a pile for a long time, stuck together by the alphas’ knots. 

“Your knots are so big inside me,” Eren groaned a few minutes later, wiggling his hips.

Levi glanced down and saw Eren’s cock back at full hardness. “Damn, these fucking omega heats…” he murmured. 

“It’s gonna be a long weekend,” Rivaille grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know I said I wouldn't write another chapter, most likely, but wonderful people have given me feels and I was inspired to write another two chapters! Again, I added some new tags, so if they aren't your cup of tea, feel free to exit this tab right now! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

It was no surprise that, after that mind-blowing weekend, the twins were reluctant to let Eren go. It wasn’t every day that you met such a beautiful, sexy, and passionate omega who still respects themselves. 

Eren wasn’t very happy about leaving Levi and Rivaille, either. He’d been with a few alphas before, but he’d never liked anyone as much as he liked the ravens. 

A week passed in complete agony for all three men. All of them tried to forget, tried to move on; after all, it was just supposed to be a one-time thing. Right?

Yet, Levi would catch himself fantasizing about pinning Eren down while he was on the job. Rivaille often thought about fucking into Eren’s sweet mouth. And even though Eren wasn’t in heat anymore, he still remembered the feel of being complete, the feel being filled to the brim so perfectly by the raven twins.

It only took a few more days of aggravation before the trio had had enough. Levi located Eren easily one night at the club and practically dragged him to his house after the brunet’s shift, where Rivaille was waiting for them. 

By the end of the night, the men knew that it wasn’t just a one-time thing. Far from it, actually.

That was how Eren found himself visiting the twins more frequently. His routine started to include daily visits to their house and occasional sleepovers. It was a dream come true for the omega to find such caring alphas to take care of him.

It wasn’t long before they were begging the teal-eyed omega to move in with them. Eren agreed easily; after all, by that point, he was spending more time at their house than at his own apartment.

Being a broke 23 college student, Eren had minimal personal belongings, so the move was completed in just a day. Levi would never admit the reason, but he got so excited that he bought a king sized bed for the three to sleep in together. 

Though the twins weren’t excessively affectionate, they made sure to let Eren know that he was appreciated. It almost seemed like they were competing, in a sense. The brunet would wake up to a cup of fresh coffee made for him by Levi, and then walk to the kitchen, where a full plate of food would be waiting for him for breakfast, cooked by Rivaille. 

Every time Eren would get a small gift from Rivaille, he could be sure to get another one from Levi of just slightly better quality. The twins would even make sure that if Eren got a kiss on one cheek, the next twin would give him a kiss on the other.

It was a bit embarrassing, really. Eren had never experienced this kind of attention and care, especially not with two people supplying it. The brunet found himself blushing a lot more, not that he was complaining. The twins were great stress relievers and it was great to have actual human interaction after months of living alone in a tiny apartment.

The very next month, Eren’s heat rolled around, and Rivaille and Levi were ready.

“After dinner, we’re going to go to the bedroom and I’m going to fuck you so hard that the bed will break,” Levi said casually over dinner one Saturday night. Eren choked on the water he was drinking as Rivaille grunted in agreement. He coughed, trying to clear his airways, and shot the raven an incredulous look.

“Is it really that hard for you to keep your dick in your pants for twenty minutes while we have a nice, peaceful dinner?” Eren scolded as he rolled his eyes. Contrary to his words, though, Eren could feel the slick gathering between his legs, and the hungry gazes that Levi and Rivaille were giving him only made it worse. The omega shifted in his seat unconsciously, trying to relieve the growing ache.

“j-just wait a few more minutes,” he mumbled quietly. “Then we can go and you can do whatever you want to me.” Eren glanced down and fidgeted with his hands. The twins practically jumped the adorable omega right then and there. But they held themselves back, at least until after dinner. Once Eren had washed the last dish and put it on a drying rack, Rivaille was sweeping him up into his arms and Levi was leading the way to the bedroom.

Eren didn’t even protest; he was getting excited for what was to come, too. Or rather, who was to come. Rivaille plopped the omega down on the center of the bed and kissed him hard. Eren whimpered into the blue-eyed alpha’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck needily. 

Levi came up beside his twin and pushed him aside with a low growl, then continued to kiss Eren. The raven nipped at his lips and pushed his tongue into the omega’s mouth, completely dominating him. Rivaille glowered for a moment, then decided something and got off the bed to retrieve what he needed. 

Levi hovered over Eren and began biting and licking at his neck as he started pulling off his dark gray hoodie. The silver-eyed man hummed in approval when he was met with Eren’s bare chest. His nipples were especially perky, just begging Levi to latch on and swirl his tongue around the nub. Eren cried out as the man did just that.

When Rivaille came back, Levi already had one hand in Eren’s pants, working the omega’s cock torturously slow. Eren was whining loudly, but he tried to muffle his noises by covering his mouth with one hand. The other was curled into the sheets, tightening every time Levi would drag the pad of his thumb over the slit of Eren’s cock.

Rivaille wasted no time in joining them on the bed and gently tugging Eren’s pants down. Eren wiggled his hips to help, and together they removed his clothes quickly.

“Hurry, Rivaille,” Eren panted, gazing at the blue-eyed man with lust swimming in his teal eyes. Rivaille reached a hand down and joined his brother in working Eren’s cock. Eren cried out as his dick was completely engulfed in warmth. Both of the twins had one of Eren’s nipples in their mouths, and Eren squirmed as the contrasting feelings made his face heat up. Levi was being rough tonight; he was using his teeth often and pulling the nipple back. It was weirdly contrasted with Rivaille’s treatment; the other twin was much more gentle as he circled the nub with his tongue, almost massaging it.

Before things went any further, Eren felt something clamp around the base of his cock. He let out a confused cry and looked down at the cock ring that Rivaille had put on him. The man smirked. “You don’t get to come before us tonight, love.” 

Eren just nodded his head. Levi pulled back and tapped Eren’s thigh, signaling him to roll over onto his hands and knees. The omega turned languidly, stretching his body to display the fluid curves to his alphas. He slowly raised his ass into the air and balanced himself on his elbows, then turned and looked at Levi over his shoulder.

“Come on, Levi, fill me up,” Eren begged. Levi’s eyes flickered with lust as he watched Eren’s slick run down his thighs. Rivaille moved to Eren’s front as Levi started fingering the omega. 

After about ten minutes, Levi’s three fingers weren’t enough and Eren was begging for more. “Please, Levi! I need your cock!! P-please give it to me,” Eren gasped, rocking back onto Levi’s hand. Despite his words, when Levi finally pulled away, Eren whined and his hips shot back, searching for something to fill him up again. 

Levi chuckled. “Patience, brat.” Levi unbuttoned his pants and sighed at the relief that followed. He pulled out his cock and set it between Eren’s spread cheeks, thrusting so slowly and teasing the omega. Eren keened as he felt Levi’s thick cock slide against his opening repeatedly, never quite going in.

“Levi!” he whined loudly. Rivaille decided to silence him a bit and leaned down for a kiss right as his twin decided to enter Eren. The brunet gasped into Rivaille’s mouth as he felt his hole stretch to accommodate Levi’s length.

Levi started slowly, but gradually picked up the pace until he was fucking Eren ruthlessly. Eren’s moans were being swallowed up by Rivaille, who was also stroking his dick lightly to relieve some of the ache. 

The silver-eyed man pounded into Eren, never relenting. His thrusts were long and deep, and Eren just knew that Levi was purposefully avoiding his prostate. The omega tried to angle his hips to the side, trying to force Levi to hit his sweet spot, and let out a long, loud moan when he was successful.

“Yes-ah!-Levi!! T-there!” Eren whimpered. Levi decided to indulge the brat and changed his thrusts so that he was aiming for the omega’s prostate. Eren felt like he was about to explode; he wanted release so badly, but his need to obey his alpha was much greater. And Rivaille had explicitly told him not to come before them. 

So Eren took it obediently. He tried not to cry out In frustration when he finally felt Levi’s hips stutter and thrust one, two, three more times before pushing in deep and cumming hard. He could feel the cum shooting into him and Levi’s knot growing, and that made him even harder. But Rivaille hadn’t even gotten his turn yet, and it would be selfish of him to try and release and leave his other alpha behind. 

After a few minutes, Levi’s knot went down and he moved out of the way, already spent. Rivaille took his place. The blue-eyed man preferred a different position, so he rolled Eren over and swung one of the omega’s legs over his shoulder. This way, Eren was facing sideways. 

The brunet needed no preparation, so Rivaille pressed the head of his cock to Eren’s hole and pushed in. Eren groaned at the feeling of being filled again. This angle was different, so the feeling was different consequently. Personally, he liked doggy style more, but the omega was willing to do many things to make Rivaille happy. The alpha gripped Eren’s thigh and began thrusting into him slowly. Each roll of his hips was so sensual and pleasuring. Eren could feel tears pricking at his eyes. The heavy pressure in his cock paired with the slow thrusts of Rivaille’s hips were driving him insane.

“I n-need to come! Rivaille, please,” Eren begged, trying to reach down and touch his cock. However, with one glance to Levi, Eren’s hands were being pinned above his head. The omega sobbed in frustration. “Dammit, let-ah!-me c-come!”

Rivaille tsked. “What did I tell you, love? You can’t come before me. Aren’t you going to be a good omega and do what I say?” Eren whimpered and nodded his head almost reflexively. His heart ached to fulfill his alphas’ desires.

Levi moved over to Eren’s ear. He licked the shell slowly, dragging his tongue over the skin, before whispering in his ear. “Look how well your hole takes Rivaille’s cock. Watch how it keeps disappearing into that greedy ass of yours. You’re so ready to take his cum, aren’t you? Even though I already released inside you, you’re still not satisfied? What a whore,” he hummed. Eren was crying at this point. All of the sensations were just too much.

“I-I c-can’t…ngh…I n-need-mmnhh-“ he whimpered. Rivaille was so close; just a few more thrusts, and he was finally spilling into his omega, filling his body with his seed. 

“That’s right, fucking take it all, yes that’s it Eren,” Rivaille groaned. His knot grew inside Eren, stretching him open, and Eren moaned. He shakily reached down and took off Eren’s cock ring. With a few strokes from both of the twins hands’, Eren was cumming hard. 

Again, after a few minutes, Rivaille’s knot went down and he slipped out of Eren. The omega lay on the bed, temporarily spent, as Levi and Rivaille set to work on cleaning the mess. Levi picked Eren up gently and brought him to the bathtub, where he quickly drew a bath. Rivaille threw the sheets into the washer and came to join his brother and his omega in the bath. 

Eren lazed around in the water, between the two people he loved most, and wondered what he did to deserve such wonderful alphas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries because of the smallest update in the history of ever*
> 
> 500 words is enough for you guys, right? *hopes that I don't get beaten up*
> 
> I'm sorry, I would write more, but having just a bit of writer's block, but I've already written this much, and I wanted to post something tonight....
> 
> So, here you go, a super short chapter. Enjoy! *hides from angry people with pointy things*

“It sucked, Armin,” Eren complained, swirling his strawberry banana smoothie with his straw distractedly. “I just woke up at like 5 in the morning and threw up buckets.”

His blonde omega friend made a face at Eren’s words. “That’s charming, Eren. I’m eating still, but thanks,” the blonde told the other sarcastically. Eren just shrugged and took a sip of his smoothie. 

“I’m just saying. That taste probably isn’t gonna get out of my mouth for weeks.” Eren scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue, vaguely tasting the acidic taste. “I’ve also been super tired lately. I feel really bad, because it’s like Rivaille and Levi have to take care of me allll the time…I feel like I’m a huge burden on them lately,” Eren let out a puff and rested his chin on the table, looking up at his friend imploringly. “What do I do, Ar?”

A look crossed over Armin’s face, and Eren instantly knew that the blonde’s brain was working at a much faster pace than he could comprehend. It was always like this; Eren would beg Armin for help, and the genius could think of an answer or solution within minutes.

“Well….” Armin trailed off. Eren detected a hint of apprehension and lifted his face to watch his friend better. “Don’t freak out when I say this, but….What if you’re pregnant?”

If the two omegas were not in a café, the awkward silence would have been too much to bear. Eren just stared at his friend, his teal eyes searching Armin’s face as if it held the answer that explained to Eren the fuckery the blonde was pulling at that moment.

“……….What?” Eren finally said. Armin let out a long sigh and leaned back into his plush chair.

“Eren, think about it! You keep talking about your frickle-frackling with the twins, and now you’re throwing up and showing signs of fatigue. Don’t you think that’s a pretty good indicator that you’re pregnant?” Armin explained, watching his friend for any sort of reaction.

Eren sat there for a minute, taking everything that Armin was saying into consideration. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. “HOLY SHIT!!,” Eren yelled, shooting up from his seat. He got a lot of dirty looks from the fellow café guests, but the brunet couldn’t be bothered with them at the moment. 

He rounded the table and took Armin’s hand, pulling him out of the booth and out of the café. 

“Eren, what the heck?” Armin asked with confusion. Eren just kept leading his friend, a look of determination on his face.

“We are going to the nearest convenience store and I’m getting a test and we’re gonna see if your theory is true,” Eren explained. 

The omegas walked into the store and Eren immediately grabbed a pregnancy test and bought it within a mere minute. Armin had to wait outside of the bathroom while Eren took the test.

When his brunet friend came out of the bathroom, Armin noticed a weird look on his face.

“Well??” Armin urged Eren. The teal-eyed omega looked at his blonde friend slowly, his eyes glazed over in a dazed manner. Eren cleared his throat once, twice before he could speak properly.

“Now, I could be wrong,” Eren started, swallowing heavily. “But I think that this plus sign,” he pointed to the tester, “means that I’m pregnant.”

Armin thought of something instantly, and his face paled. "Eren," he whispered. "Which one's baby is it???"

"Well, shit," Eren thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter :)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I'm completely overwhelmed by the kindness of everyone who read this. Every comment made me ridiculously happy, and I can't thank you guys enough for being SO awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

The drive home was filled with tense silence. All of the mixed emotions were jumbling up Eren’s thoughts and making him extremely confused. The fact that the brunet was pregnant had kind of just flew by him; he was more concerned about the twins’ reactions. 

“Oh god, what’s gonna happen?” Eren worried, his hands clutching the steering wheel tightly. “I don’t even know how they’ll respond. What if they kick me out?? Oh god…” The brunet ran a hand through his hair nervously as his home came into sight. He pulled into the driveway, slowly got out of the car, and walked into the house.

It was only 4 pm, so Eren had a little less than 3 hours to kill until Levi and Rivaille got home from work. The omega decided to grab some food and watch TV to hopefully distract his attention. But as he settled on the couch with his popcorn and Sherlock playing on the screen, Eren found that he couldn’t stop thinking about his pregnancy. 

The longer the time went on, the more paranoid Eren became, until he had practically convinced himself that the twins would make him leave. After all, wouldn’t it be weird to have a child with two other people? Besides that, raising a child was a major thing. It required a lot of commitment that Eren was unsure that the ravens had. “We’ll find out soon enough,” Eren thought to himself as he flinched at the sound of a car door slamming shut outside.

When the raven twins walked through the door, Eren forced himself to get up and greet them like normal. As he approached them, the brunet offered a smile, but even he could tell that it was strained. The two alphas picked up on it immediately.

“You look constipated. Did you not take a shit or something?” Levi commented, toeing off his shoes. 

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Rivaille asked. Eren waited until they had finished getting settled, then pulled them onto the couch with him. The omega took a big breath, and the twins watched him warily.

“I have something big to tell you guys,” Eren started, glancing at their practically-identical faces. Levi and Rivaille stayed silent, encouraging Eren to continue. “Uhh…Well, I have a story for you. Okay, so, um. Once upon a time, I was with Armin today, and I was talking to him about, well, stuff, and then we just decided to go see if I was pregnant anditturnsoutthatIam. T he end.” The omega spoke rapidly and dropped his gaze to the floor when he was finished speaking, afraid to see the twins’ reactions. 

However, after around 10 seconds of silence, Eren looked back up, expecting to see shock and repulsion. Instead, he saw that the twins’ eyes were not on him, but on each other. They lived up to their statuses as alphas; both males were glaring at the other with challenge and scorn in their eyes.

After a few more seconds, the silence was broken by Rivaille. “It’s mine,” the blue-eyed man stated simply.

“Oh fuck no! It’s mine, bastard,” Levi growled back, baring his teeth. Eren watched as his two alphas bickered back and forth, suddenly confused.

“Of course it’s my baby, you idiot. Do you really think that your sperm is better than mine?”

“Fuck yes I do! That child is mine, definitely. Besides, I got to Eren first, wouldn’t it make more sense that his child is mine?”

“Well I came inside him first, so that means that I should be the father!”

For some weird reason, hormones perhaps, Eren felt the prick of tears at the corner of his eyes. “Will you guys just shut up?!” he yelled, effectively silencing the raven. They both closed their mouths and looked at the omega, their usually impassive faces showing a hint of surprise and concern. If this was a different situation, Eren would have laughed at the mirrored look on both of their faces.

He felt his tears spill down his face and he rubbed at them with frustration. “Can you stop bickering for two seconds and just tell me when you want me to leave??” A hiccup escaped him. “I know that you probably don’t want a child, so I’ll just deal with this myself and get out of your hairs. C-can I have a day or so to pack my things, at least?” Eren choked out. He kept rubbing at his face insistently, trying to remove all traces of his crying.

Eren felt his hands being gently pried away from his face and glanced up with tears in his eyes to see Levi and Rivaille giving him tender looks.

“Eren, stop talking shit,” Rivaille said, cupping his hand around Eren’s face. Levi reached up and brushed the hair out of Eren’s eyes with care.

“Seriously. Why would we throw you out?” Levi shook his head lightly. “There’s no way that we could do that to someone we love so much.” Eren inhaled sharply and felt his emotions well up like a typhoon. His arms flew out and wrapped around the two smaller bodies, and he pulled them close to bury his face in their warmth.

“I-I thought…that y-you were gon—gonna—“ Eren tried so hard to form a coherent sentence, but his sniffling and hiccupping weren’t letting him. The twins just returned his hug and enveloped their omega in warmth and love. 

“You’re pregnant,” Levi murmured. Rivaille pressed the side of his face to Eren’s hair, and for the first time that day, the statement sunk in. Eren Jaeger was pregnant.

 

 

One month into Eren’s pregnancy, he called Ymir to let her know that he was taking his maternity leave. Omegas need around 8 months of maternity leave because they tend to start nesting really early. Their hormones also start to escalate around this time, making their emotions skyrocket and their possessiveness increase tenfold.

One day, the twins came home to find Eren lazing around on the bed, which had become the omega’s nest in the span of a few hours. The brunet had gathered an insane amount of pillows from god-knows-where and wrapped himself up in blankets. Baby books and toys were littered around him, and he was currently focusing all of his attention on reading a fairy tale to his stomach. The tiniest bump could be seen protruding from Eren’s belly, and he ran his hand over it softly most of the time. Levi and Rivaille had to move to the pull-out couch some nights, because Eren’s emotions fluctuated randomly and some nights he just wanted to be left alone.

The brunet also had an awfully weird craving for cranberry juice and almonds, but the twins were happy to buy whatever their omega wanted.

 

On a day where Eren’s hormones were especially high, he found himself lonely and horny. It was 5 months into Eren’s pregnancy, and it was easy to tell by his stomach. Rivaille and Levi were at work and had to stay overtime, so Eren was sitting in his bed at 8 pm by himself. He curled up on his side, petting his stomach and murmuring to his baby absently as he thought about his alphas. Oh, how much he wanted them there right now. 

The omega scrambled up and went to his closet, pulled out some shirts, and settle back into his nest. He sniffed the shirts deeply and whined softly when he smelled his alphas’ scents. The fragrances were driving him crazy and making him even more horny than before. 

Eren shifted to lie on his back and pulled his shirt back. He held it between his teeth and ran his hands over his body lightly. Because of the pregnancy, his chest was extremely sensitive. He took advantage of that fact, lightly gliding over his nipples and massaging them slowly. Soft whimpers and moans fell out of Eren’s mouth at the wonderful sensation.

A hand traveled lower, caressing his belly affectionately before dipping into his sweatpants and wrapping around his length. Eren pumped his cock slowly, trying to keep this moment going for as long as possible. His other hand joined the first in his pants and played with his entrance. It had been months since he had had sex, so his hole was really tight. Before continuing, Eren rolled his pants off of his legs and settled back down to the pillows of his nest.

One finger circled his hole, using his slick to glide easily over the skin, before dipping into himself. Eren continued this, pumping his dick and fingering himself. His cries were slowly rising as he approached his orgasm at a steady pace. He bucked his hips lightly, but the movement caused too much fatigue to continue for long. 

“R-rivaille, Levi,” Eren panted as he massaged his inner walls and teased the slit of his cock. “F-fuuuuck…” The omega turned his head to the shirts by his face and inhaled deeply. His cock jumped at the scents of his alphas. God, he wanted them here so badly. He wanted them to stretch him and fill him up with their cocks. He wanted them to leave marks on him that wouldn’t disappear for days.

Completely lost in his pleasure, Eren didn’t hear the front door open and he barely registered the footsteps echoing in the hall.

“Eren?” Rivaille called as he opened the door. The omega’s scent hit him and his twin like a brick wall as soon as they entered the room. In an instant, the alphas were hovering over their omega, who was still pleasuring himself.

“Ah, L-levi, R-r-rivaille—fuck,” he whimpered as his fingers prodded against his prostate. “Please, make love to m-me, please!”

The twins decided not to respond with words, but with actions. Levi replaced Eren’s hand with his own and stretched him the rest of the way, and Rivaille went in for a kiss while caressing his omega’s stomach lovingly.

“You’re wonderful, love,” Rivaille praised Eren, who was keening and desperately grasping at his alphas. “You’re so beautiful.”

Levi discarded his all of his clothes and lined his cock up with Eren’s entrance, watching Eren for his approval. Tears gathered in Eren’s eyes when he realized how much Rivaille and Levi cared about him. Even now, they’re making sure that he’s comfortable, safe, and feeling cared for. He nods his head vigorously to Levi, and the silver-eyed man slides inside the omega. The two let out a groan, but Rivaille captures Eren’s sounds with his mouth as his brother starts to rock his hips gently against Eren.

Eren is turned over to his hands and knees, Levi still thrusting into him from behind, and starts to suck Rivaille off. Rivaille’s hand cards through his hair gently and guides Eren up and down his cock. Eren lets his lips drag over the head and uses his tongue to massage the underside. 

Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi hitting his prostate. “T-there, Levi,” he moaned, taking Rivaille’s cock back into his mouth and slurping obscenely. The twins weren’t handling Eren roughly tonight; each movement was done with care, with love. Eren had never felt so emotional during sex, but knowing that the two people that were currently making love to him were also the ones giving him a child made him overwhelmingly happy.

“I l-love you both…nngghh!!…” Eren cried as he came onto his pillows. Levi’s hands ran up and down Eren’s hips tenderly as the alpha reached his release not long after. His knot grew in Eren, making him gasp. Rivaille followed suit, cumming into Eren’s mouth. The omega swallowed greedily and lapped at Rivaille, licking up every drop. The three collapsed in Eren’s nest, breathing heavily, but satisfied. Eren snuggled into Rivaille’s chest and was glad to feel Levi’s arms wrap around him from behind. 

“We love you,” Rivaille murmured, kissing Eren’s forehead, cheeks, and nose. Levi pressed soft kisses to Eren’s neck and shoulders, and the trio fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

4 months later, on September 3rd, the baby is born. The birth went smoothly; Armin was there to support Eren all the way, while Rivaille and Levi freaked out beside him. They struggled to keep their emotions in check, often asking the doctor if Eren was okay and snarling at anyone unfamiliar who tried to get near Eren. 

After 6 hours of labor, Eren had given birth to a beautiful baby girl with chocolate brown hair. All three men were overjoyed when their baby was delivered successfully. When the twins saw her eyes, they were shocked into silence; one blue and one silver eye blinked up at the alphas innocently. 

“Whose…then…” Levi mumbled dazedly. Rivaille just stayed silent and shook his head slightly.

Eren decided to name the girl Ren. She was a loud one, often waking Eren up in the hospital with her distressed cries. He would always coo to her and calm her down, while Levi or Rivaille stood at the side of his bed helplessly. 

By the time Ren and Eren were released from the hospital, the ravens had already taken extreme measures to make sure their house was completely sanitized and germ-free. Levi had baby-proofed the entire lot as well. 

At night, when Ren would wail and cry and scream, all three men were up instantly and pouring over her cradle, trying to calm their precious angel down. Eren would always be the most successful, though Ren took a liking to Levi and Rivaille, too. 

 

In the summer of the next year, Eren, Levi, and Rivaille held a party. The latter two reluctantly agreed to their omega’s begging and whining, much to their mistake. Person after filthy person filed into their spotless home, inadvertently causing a disease threat to their precious Ren. Levi made sure to make everyone sanitize their hands AND arms, TWICE, before even thinking about touching his baby girl.

Rivaille was in charge of watching over the baby, officially, but all three parents were hovering over their child, ready to snatch her out of a stranger’s arms at the slightest cry or pout.

After everyone had left, the dads collapsed on the couch exhaustively.

“No more parties,” Levi sighed, relaxing into the couch. Eren just smiled softly as he cradled the sleeping Ren to his chest. 

The three men fell asleep like that, Eren snuggled between his two alphas, and his precious baby resting on his chest. The amount of love Eren felt for his family knew no bounds as he drifted off to sleep next to their warmth.


End file.
